Two Half's of One Whole
by EllieWeird
Summary: What if harry had a twin sister that he never knew about till now...Sarah Elizibeth Colwel is 17 years of age, and a sharp tongue...With a twist of fate Sarah lands in the hallways of Hogwarts where she is chased by two prefects marking her beginning of the end.
1. The Meeting

NOTE: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND NEVER WILL, Rated teen for some seroius pranking later on, some cursing, and some sexual refrences. Sarah is my character if u must use her message me. lastly I want to thank a very dear friend of mine for editing this story~ Enjoy

~Harry's POV ~

Harry walked down the corridors with a Splitting headache and a slit pain in his forehead from last night's Activities; you see the twins thought they would take Harry and Ron out to this new pub that just open next to WeasleysWizardWeezes to celebrate their final year at Hogwarts. The boys Flooed back to the common room spite their drunken stupor and went straight to bed. He was hoping and praying to any god that would listen that Ginny wouldn't find out. The pain still ringing in his head but the pain subsided when he heard her voice "I know…I know…" she whispered.

Harry could tell she was talking to someone else but couldn't see their face, Ginny continued "he does have the right to know, but NO for the final time I don't think we sh-HARRY!" Ginny Weasley came bounding towards him with Neville longbottom and Luna lovegood running along behind her holding hands *sigh* he was happy for Neville and Luna but all he wanted to do was _go back upstairs, and crawl into a hole and forget about today's classes._ Harry was thrown back into reality,when the impacts of Ginny pouncing on him and made him tumble to the floor. Ginny laughed at the sight of both of them sprawled all over the ground. Groaning he said

"Ello Gin" Scratching the lump that was now starting form on his head, "So what shouldn't I know"? She just beamed at him with one of her brilliant smile's "Come on harry let's get some food in you" at her words he realized he was a bit hungry maybe even starving because he hadn't eaten since…harry pushed away that thought . He grabbed her hand and followed the red head and her friends into the great hall where the rest of the Gryffindor's greeted him.

Harry sat right next to Ron who was stuffing his face like always Ron said hello "Ello-'arry- gre'-time-'last night". Harry glared at Ron who in Return smiled sheepishly and turned back to eating his food. Luckily Ginny wasn't listening or so he hoped. She had already taken her usual place across from him then began chatting with Hermione about this week's game who to no one's surprise insistently became very enticed in reading her copy of the Tales of Beedle the Bard.

Neville turned to harry and started rambling on about something about a gurgle root, harry zoned out. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard what sounded like two prefects running and shouting but, he couldn't make out the third voice but, it was a female voice he was of sure that. All of sudden a girl with jet black hair, came bursting through the doors of the great hall and the two prefects looking very bedraggled followed behind her. Harry took a second look at the prefects and snorted. One had a bloody nose while the other tugged at his trousers uncomfortably and limped in pain.

Harry turn backed to see that the girl was looking straight at him. Her green eyes were eerily familiar. He then saw snape draw his wand murmur an incantations at the girl, She fell instantly to the ground. Snape picked up the girl and carried her out of the great hall but not before shooting a death glare at everyone to return to their meals.

* * *

><p>~Sarah's POV~<p>

I came running through the strange castle like hallway, bounding down the stairs. I stopped to catch my breath, then I heard the boys who were wearing black robes come near."Oi! STOP GIRL!" the blond boy shouted as he saw me dart around the corner. I shouted in response "IN YOUR DREAMS!"I am not about to let these pricks catch me. I darted down the corridors my breath became short, I had no choice but to stop. The one with brown hair and blue eyes almost had me in his hands.

But I was too quick I round-house kicked him where it hurts most. I heard him double over in pain,_ no time to play nice_. I saw out of the corner of my eye a pair of beautiful double oak doors "that has to lead somewhere "I whispered. but before I could take a step the blond boy grabbed me from behind and said "where do you think you're going love?"

I knew it was a rhetorical question so I stayed silent next thing he knows my fist is making contact with his nose, The boy yelps in pain and releases me I dart to my destination-the beautiful oak doors. I had figured that would be the exit, but sadly I thought very wrong. I shoved open the doors and kept on running till I realized that about two hundred shocked faces were staring at me and I stared back.

Someone behind me cleared their throat, I could feel their gaze burning through me like fire. I scaredley turned to see a pale, very sullen looking man with black greasy hair pointing a stick at me ._What was he going to do with that stick? If he was going to hit me with it wouldn't do much harm, except maybe give me a nasty splinte_r- but then my thoughts was interrupted. I heard him say some very strange words which I thought I had misheard, his stick began to glow, My vision started to blur, then everything went black.

Wow first chapter what do you think please review. Don't worry she's not dead because that would mean the story ends before it begins. And no the blond prefect is NOT Draco but don't ya'll worry he's coming in really soon. chp.2 is officially done go ahead to the next chapter if you wish :D


	2. The Truth?

*I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HARRY POTTER AND NEVER WILL! Ok so I realize I haven't explained everything well enough so basically in my story snape nor Fred(I mean come on its just not the same without BOTH of the twins.) died and few other characters that will come in at a later chapter (And when I mean few I mean like 1 more.) okay okay im done wasting your life now go and read! :) *

~Chapter 2~

~~Sarah's POV~~

I awoke to sharp whispers coming somewhere to my left. I barely opened my left eye to try and see who it was but my vision was too blurred for me to see .I tried again to see and this time I could make out figures.

One was definitely the tall man with the greasy hair the second was a woman with a funny looking hat and spectacles. The tall man with the greasy hair stopped whispering and look at me then turned back to talk to the lady with the pointy hat.

I heard a door open quietly, then swiftly shut back, causing the tall greasy haired man to yell at the poor bloke on the reseeding end. The figure who had been yelled at came forward and

began to speak to the pointed hat lady. I turned slightly to see a boy I guessed to be about my age with eerily familiar jet black hair. He began talking to the man and woman quietly. He looked very familiar but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. With my eyes fully open now I examined the boy closely now starting with his facial features.

I took one look into those emerald green eyes and I knew exactly who he looked like 'but it's not possible is it?' I thought. I saw my look - alike stare straight at me then as if by magic a white hot pain shot through my left arm where my scar was. I let out a blood curdling scream that probably people in Scotland could hear.

I squeezed my eyes shut knowing that even though this wouldn't help it brought me strange comfort. I felt someone with callous hands put a hand on my head, say another strange word I felt this tingling sensation all throughout my body then go numb. I heard a man's voice say "POTTER, DID I NOT TELL YOU TO STAY OUT OF

HERE TILL SHE WAS AWAKE!" But before I could hear the boy's response I felt the darkness pulling at me again and I welcomed it like an old friend falling into a deep sleep

* * *

><p>~~Snape's POV~~<p>

Once I had the girl placed in my office, I paced around my classroom for a moment unsure of my next action; I conclude that I must tell Minerva. I Flooed her immediately and explained the situation, once I was done. She spoke

"I don't know how this is possible because that girl was hidden by a very dark and medieval concealment charm that not even Merlin himself would deem suitable, I need to examine her more closely" She concluded. With a nod Minerva then stepped through the floo and into my office. "Well where is the girl, Severus?" Minerva inquired.

_ She was laying down on one of my chairs that I had transfigured into a small bed_. Pointing to the door across from my office "Where else would she be?" I replied curtly, the older witch snorted and walked through the door, nearly missing a pile of cauldrons _left by my first years no doubt_. I made a mental note to deduct points from them later.

As I stepped into my private quarters Minerva was hunched over muttering spells matched with wand movements over the girl."I calculate this is going to take awhile." I said as I sat down propping my feet up on on a pile of books. "Nope, I just need some blood from the Godfather and we should be fine." She said with a smirk.

With a sigh he pulled out the pocket knife that his lily had given him for his 15 birthday. He Slit his wrist and Minerva waved her wand over his wrist,

Her wand glowed a bright green indicating that the girl was indeed the daughter of Lily and James Potter, the Goddaughter of Severus Snape, and the twin sister of Harry James Potter.

*I will start working on Chapter 3 as soon as possible but even though I know what I want to happen and how I want it to go its hard to get the writing juices flowing but I promise it will be worth it to wait. Oh and STORY UPDATE: Chapter 3 is now ready continue if you wish and please review :)*


	3. The truth Will Set You Free Pt:1

* It's finally here and not only did I write 1 chapter but 3 chapters WHOO! Im so proud of myself. Okay i'll stop spamming your mind... now go read!*

Chapter 3

~Sarah's POV~

Once more I awoke to the sounds of sharp whispers. But unlike last time someone began to shake me awake. I opened my eyes and sat up, almost hitting the person's head. It was dark in the room so I couldn't make out much but then I saw the persons shadow so I rudely screamed.

"What the hell is your problem… and who the hell you?"

The stranger who woke me began to chuckle; what IS his problem? The man at first didn't speak but put his finger to his lips to silence me. He then whipped out a stick, said some funny words, and then the candles in the room began grow brighter and brighter. I saw his face; it was the tall man with the long nose. He came closer towards me pointing his stick at me. My heart began to race and beads of sweat started forming on my head. As he came closer I started looking around for an exit but could not find one. He was right above me and I was a frantic now. I tried to move but my body was frozen out of fear.

The man finally leaned back and said, "Now before you start squawking I want you to tell me everything you remember from before you got here."

I was flabbergasted, how he could ask such a question! "What makes you think I'll tell you?" I spat in his face. He growled and started to charge at me but was stopped by an elderly hand; the woman with the pointy hat.

"Now Severus this is no way to get her to talk. Besides, don't you think it'd be better if we talked to her in my office?" She asked. So, the tall man with the long nose had a name.

Severus sighed and with his head bowed said "Yes, Minerva". Severus and Minerva? What odd names.

"Excuse me, dear, I didn't mean to talk like you were invisible but he has a temper that he needs to control."

Severus snorted. "My temper is in control, thank you very much!" And with that said he left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Minerva sighed and I began to giggle. "What's stuck up his arse?" I whispered to myself.

"More things than you can imagine, but don't worry, he'll turn around." Minerva stated with a smirk. The woman apparently had heard me, before I could apologize she held up her hand "No need to apologize he does act like it sometimes. Well, that and I've heard him called worse things." The old woman said with a laugh. I like her, she's like my Grammy, I thought.

"Now if you don't mind I think its best we head to my office." She said. As I began to walk towards the door Minerva said: "Oh no, dear we won't be heading there that way we'll just floo in here." The old woman said with a smile.

"I don't mean to sounds rude but, what in the heck is a floo?" I said confused, the woman was sounding like one of the nutters in the long term ward at my mum's hospital now.

"You'll see." As she said this she took my hand and led me over to a giant fireplace that I had seemingly misplaced when I had woken up. She grabbed a handful of sparkling green powder that was hanging in a pot beside the fireplace, threw it into the fire and shouted "Dumbledore's office!"

Startled at her shouting I practically jumped ten feet in the air and fell on my back-side. "Oh relax dear that's just how you make it work. Now, just walk through there." She said pointing at the fireplace that was now displaying a green flame. "Grab some powder, throw it on the ground while shouting 'Dumbledore's office" Minerva said simply.

Why in the bloody hell am I doing this? I'm absolutely nutter's for sure. I thought as I stepped into the green flame, I closed my eyes expecting to burn into a million pieces but instead I felt something just whispering at my ankles, it felt almost like a breeze on them. I feel sure I was staring at the flames for too long because Minerva cleared her throat "Do you want me to explain it again? "She asked.

"No, I think I got it, Grab the powder, throw it down while yelling Dumbledore's office."

The older woman smiled "That's exactly it. Now quit stalling and just do it!" She said with an assertive tone.

I laughed; she really is just like my Grammy. Taking a deep breath I grabbed some powder; "Oh and one more thing make sure you speak VERY clearly that's the key to this whole thing." I nodded and threw down the powder while shouting "DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE!" Next thing I know I'm standing in a different fireplace looking over a giant office. A huge, circular table was placed in the middle of the foyer with little knick-knacks sitting upon it. I stared at this office for a few moments, enjoying the strange beauty of it until I felt something push me out of the fireplace and within a few seconds Minerva stepped through it.

"I wonder why it wouldn't let me floo through and alas here lies the problem. You can't keep standing in the floo, dear, or else others can't get through." The old woman explained. "Well, dear, you can take a seat up there in front of my desk." She said gesturing to the big, plush chairs that sat in front of a beautiful maple desk, matching the wooding in the chairs.

I did as I was told; walking up the steps I noticed a huge painting of a kind, wise looking old man. I could have sworn on my Grammys grave that the painting smiled at me but then realized 'What silly thought paintings don't move.' I sat down in the chair and it was very comfy so I moved around in my seat a bit to get a better position. Minerva then came and sat down in the seat behind the desk.

She smiled at me, "It will only be a moment. I have sent someone to fetch Severus."

"K." Was all I said.

Minerva then pulled out a quill, an ink well and began working on some paper work. I was left to my thoughts; this is really a strange place. I mean, haven't they heard of a regular old pen? Maybe I'm dreaming? Maybe I'm back in my tiny bedroom back home and mum's just about to wake me. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the door open then slam shut. I had no need to turn around for I knew who it was. Not even looking up from her paper work the old woman said "Sit down, Severus. The headmaster would like to speak first before we continue with anything."

He came and sat down right beside me, probably trying to ignore the fact that I'm next to him. I looked up at the painting and to my shocking discovery it began to address the man beside me "Ah, Severus there you are. Now, before we bring the boy in we need to hear her story." The painting suggested.

*well not much to say except please review and continue to the next chapter if you wish, but trust me you might want to ;)*


	4. The truth Will Set You Free Pt:2

* Okay I don't own the rights to any of these characters bla bla bla sarah is my OC bla bla bla Go read bla bla bla Don't know what else to say*

Chapter 4

~Sarah's POV~

"What the bloody hell is goin-"

" Oh will shut your trap and watch your language !"Severus yelled. _I can't believe he said that too me he really has no right to yell at me and nobody, and I do mean nobody yells at me like that AND GETS AWAY WITH IT_. I was beyond furious at this point because ever since I woke up all he's been doing is yelling at me so I screamed at him " YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO YELL AT ME, YOU. ARE. NOT. MY . FATHER. SO BUGGER OF!"

Severus began to chuckle and said "you stupid girl I technically by wizarding law am your father."He laughed at the look of true horror that was etched upon my face "So I do have the right to yell at you" He finished with a smirk. "I…I…Don't understand… I'm an orphan… my birth parents left me on the streets…"I said quietly, looking down at my lap, wringing my hands; my mind was going in so many different directions..._ this man really couldn't be my father could he?_ Not looking up I heard the painting sigh "Look dear, I think that Severus should be the one to explain everything before we go any further with this, Severus go ahead."

Still looking at my lap the man who was apparently my father began the sad tale…

_****Flash-Back****_

_Lily was holding the twins, looking at them affectionately while they slept in her arms, that's when I apperated in. She looked beautiful like the physical effects of child birth had no effect on her. I stood there for a moment watching her interact with both children, wishing something that I knew could never be. She eventually looked up and saw me I watched silently as different emotions played across her face at first it was pain, then sadness, then happiness that was paired with tears of joy and relief._

"_Sev..." She began but then stopped when I held up my hand. "Don't lily, let's just get to reason why you called me without potter's permission" I said already irritated. She sighed "You never change Sev, always wanting to get to the point of things and skipping the emotional part that comes with it" I raised an eyebrow, I was definitely not amused. She continued "anyways the reason I called you here is because of this little girl right here" she said looking at the infant on her right arm with a sad smile, confused I began to ask why but lily gave me a look to silence myself. She continued "I…I know that…You-Know-Who is after me…and James" as she said this her lips began to quiver "And… I just…want both my… children safe Sev…but I know that me and…. James can't protect both of them" now tears started silently falling down her face. "So I've decide that…. for her safety to her give away…."Lily was completely bawling at this point. "T-t-to…her… godfather…which… I've decided…. On my own that…. It must be…. You."_

_I was in complete shock, I couldn't speak, I couldn't think, I couldn't move, instead I just Collapsed on to my knees in the middle of the cold tiled floor . I stared at her with a bug-eyed expression on my face then I looked down at the floor. "Sev…Severus… please say something …Oh no I think he's gone into complete shock" I heard lily say to the still sleeping infants. "Godfather…God-Father…G-O-D-F-A-T-H-E-R" I silently repeated this word to myself. Finally I looked up at her in daze of sorts and asked "why me…I mean we haven't talked in years….I was cruel to you lily…Why would you want me to take care of your child?"She shook her head at me and said with eyes shining with pride "Because even though all those things are true, I know that you would do everything in your power to protect her and keep her safe."_

_She knew me to bloody well, I sighed "My only question…Does potter know about any of this?"Lily frowned, shook her head "No he doesn't know about any of this…about you…or…her" She whispered out the last word and then began to sob. I was at her side instantly trying my best to comfort her without crushing the tiny beings that lay in her arm. "Shhh…lily I get why… you are not a bad person for that….your just protecting her..." Lily was still sobbing but more silently now. I can't believe I'm about say this "Lily…I'll do it…I'll take her."She completely stopped crying, she looked up at me "Sev you have…no idea how much that means to me… thank you" you could see the relief and happiness in her eyes. _

"_Yes, well it will be a challenge but I'm up for it" I said with a rare smile. Lily giggled "well would you like to hold your daughter Sev?"I nervously nodded; I had never held an infant before, At least not one this small. I took the small bundle from her right arm and I copied just how lily had held her. "Now I haven't had the pleasure of knowing their names" I teased. "Well this one here is Harry James Potter" She said addressing the infant in her arms. "And that beautiful baby girl you're holding is Sarah Elizabeth Potter" Lily said with a smile. Touching the child's cheek I said "Sarah…hmm I like..It's a very pretty name for a very pretty girl." I cooed with another rare smile. Lily laughed, I like hearing her laugh "I think that she has a good effect on you" said lily._

"_Why is that?" I inquired, "Because she is the only person that makes you smile so much" lily said, and in that moment I realized she was right. I glanced at the clock on the wall and realized the time. "Lily…Its time to go" I told her nervously. "I know…but Sev I need you to promise me that you will do everything in you power to keep her safe."She stated "I swear on my magic that I will do everything in my power to keep her safe." I declare. She gave me a baby bag with things for Sarah; she even shrunk down a crib for me. As turned to apperate away Lily called out "Sev don't just keep her safe…love her and care for her… treat her like she's yours because in truth she really is" lily said with a smile. "I will… Lily l lov-"_

_But I would never get to finish my sentence because the marauders decided to take this exact time to come in, so I had no choice but to flee with the small bundle in my arms. _

_****End of Flash-Back****_

(Still Sarah's POV)

I was in complete and utter shock, Not only was this man technically my father but I had a twin brother. So many questions were running through my head all at once it was giving me quite the headache. Finally after what seemed forever Severus or well my father spoke "Sarah I know this is all very confusing right now but there's one more thing I have to tell you." My head hurt so bad that all I could do was nod in response, "You're not from the human world yo-"

"Well naw shit Sherlock obviously I'm fro-"I stopped talking because of the glare he was giving me. "Thank you for kindly interrupting me… As I was saying you not from the human world your from the wizarding world which means that everyone in this world can do magic… more or less" He said. "So what you're saying is that my parents were a witch and a wizard… So that makes me a witch!" I had put 2 and 2 together. A witch but these things weren't possible but yet they were and the scary part was that I knew this wasn't a dream.

For about 4 and half hours the three elder's tried to teach me everything that I needed to know about The wizarding world and Hogwarts, _but What I really wanted to know was about my brother; Sure I get that he defeated Voldemort but that's all they really told me_. And when I asked for more detail they said it'd be better if he told his story so I dropped the subject. Minerva even had the wand maker come in and fit me with a black wand 12 ½ in. with a core of a dragon heart string and the wood of an elder tree it was surprisingly swishy and had a beautiful curving design that ended just at the end of the handle. Father had tried his best to teach me some basic spells which after a few tries I got them.

The painting spoke once again "I think it's time to let the boy in."

Father and Minerva nodded in response. "Ok Sarah were going to let you brother in now, let us explain the situation to him then you may speak alright?" Minerva explained "ok, it's just a little nerve raking ya, know?" I said "It's going to just fine" She said reassuringly. "POTTER YOU CAN COME IN NOW!"Yelled my father. The boy crept around the open door and entered the room, I gasped he was the boy that looked exactly like me. '_Should have seen that coming_' I thought ruefully. Staring at me he replied "you wanted to see me headmistress?"Minerva got up. '_She's the headmistress, wow that's pretty obvious too'_ "harry take a seat and get comfortable this is going to take awhile"

She said while transfiguring a book into a chair. While my father re-explained the situation to harry. I took the opportunity to look at him full on. He wasn't very tall compared to some boys, but he had jet black hair that was just as messy as mine except he didn't have any streaks of red in his hair, He had piercing green eyes like mine, a pale complexion but I could tell he worked out or played a sport, Because he had some muscles but the one difference was that he wore glasses and I have no need for them. I continued to analyze him till someone brought me bout to reality.

"Sarah, harry asked you a question" Minerva said. Blushing with embarrassment I sheepishly said "I'm sorry I zoned out what was it?" Harry began to laugh, "Yup she's defiantly my sister alright" he said with a grin. I giggled, "So like I was asking how do you feel about all this?" he inquired "well it's a lot really but I think once I can catch my breath everything is going to be a lot better" I said with a smile. "Totally understandable I mean it really is a lot to take in" He agreed, Severus stated that it was quite late and that everyone should be going to bed. "Umm… Not to sound stupid or anything but where am I going to sleep?" this was Harry's turn to be in shock, "She hasn't been sorted yet professor?" Harry asked.

"Well I guess she hasn't been… Harry would you like to-do the honors?"Harry happily agreed and rushed off to get the hat. "Professor I thought that Hogwarts students only got placed during the beginning of the first term." I stated confused. "Yes well you are in a unique position miss potter so those rules don't apply" She explained. Harry came back with the sorting hat grinning widely "you ready sis I know you'll be in Gryffindor." He said with a wink.

"Calm yourself potter she hasn't been sorted yet and who knows she may be place else where" father said with a smirk. I laughed _these two are never going to get old and I can tell Christmas is going to be a blast_. "Will you two just stop and place the bloody thing on my head already" I said getting impatient by the second. They both murmured apologies and Harry place the ratty old hat on my head; it began to speak "well now a very interesting person we have here, again a very hard choice of where to put you" it said in a raspy old voice " just like your brother very hard… very hard choice indeed…." Harry was on the edge of his seat now and as was my father, "

"Ok I've got it…." A long dramatic pause then it shouted…

*(dramatic music plays) Cliff hanger DUH DUH DUHHHHH I feel horrible for leaving it like that. hey in my defense that's how the story wanted it to go I just wrote it. Okay I hate to admit it but While I was writing the flash back I was actually depressed... because its just so sad but that's what writers do we get so wrapped up in our work that its like its happening right in front of us. Okay im done please review :)*


	5. Start of Something Real

* I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER AND NEVER WILL. I don't know why but I love this chapter and i think you will too so read on :)*

Chapter 5

~~Sarah's POV~~

"SLYTHERIN!" both my father and harry jumped out of their seats. "What that has to be a bloody mistake!"Shouted harry, "Now, now, potter nobody likes a sore loser" said my father "I'm so very proud of you Sarah" He Beamed. Father and harry kept going at it like this for well over two minutes when Headmistress finally had enough "ALRIGHT, That's enough out of both of you!" "Now harry go to your common room and don't say a word about any of this to anyone, I want to tell the whole school tomorrow."Harry nodded and said his goodbyes then left without another word,

Headmistress continued "and you Severus have one of your students come and show Sarah the way to her common room" she told him. Finally she addressed me "Sarah I will have the house elves bring your uniform to you before tomorrow morning, you are bunking with Pansy Parkinson, Susan Crosfur, and Caroline O'Hare I have already let them know that you are coming but it is up to you whether you explain who you are or not."

"Now I'm going to retire for the evening, goodnight" with that said she went up the spiraling staircase and shut the door behind her. Then my father spoke, sounding quite annoyed "I have sent one of my students to escort you to the common room, I'm going to bed Goodnight." With a nod, he gave me a swift hug than left. I was alone for no more than five minutes when a student came in. "You must be Snape's daughter I'm Draco... Draco Malfoy" the boy states holding out his hand. I'm absolutely star-struck, the boy that stands before me is not like any I've seen before. He has blond almost white hair, grey eyes that feel like their staring into your soul, and a very muscular body. As walk over to shake his hand I trip and fall coming down the small steps of the office, Quickly he catches me in his arms "are you alright?" He asks with a quizzical look.

Blushing wildly I reply "Yes I'm fine just a little tired perhaps" he laughed "ya that'll do it all right."He helps me stand up and says "Now as much fun as this has been, I too would like to be asleep right now so if it's alright by you I'd like to go but to the common room" I nod wildly in response. As we're walking through the corridors he begins to explain what usually happens in the common room. '_Ok don't screw this up now'_ I think to myself "So I'm Sarah by the way" I say blushing like crazy. Smirking he says "ya I know who you are, you're Sarah Elizabeth Potter twin sister of my enemy and Goddaughter of the man who ruins my life everyday in potions class." Laughing I ask "he's that bad huh?" laughing now too Draco says "oh ya, you have no idea, just because you're in his house doesn't mean he's any nicer too you."

We continue this type of banter till we're down in the dungeons. We stop in front of a picture of serpent that has been carved into the wall. "Now we usually just use name of a pureblood family that have been in this house but sometimes we run out so we use other pureblood names, I think one year it was actually Weasley if you can believe that" Draco explained " what's so bad about the Weasley's?" I ask, "Well I don't really want you to outright hate them, I'll let you get to know them before you judge; your brother actually is friends with the lot." He explained "oh okay… so what's the password this year?" ask changing the subject. Draco thought for a moment "Black … I believe."I went up to the wall and said the password. Thankfully for us it was and we went right on inside, I couldn't believe that what all inside was real.

The room was very Victorian and medieval with a set of couches near a fireplace, some tables along the windows for studying and two sets of stair cases. The colors were very syltherin and I liked them. "Well home sweet home, the dormitories are right up those staircases" He said, pointing "the girls are on your left and boys on your right but for me since I'm a prefect I get my own room" he said, almost bragging really. He walked me to the staircase and stopped "alright this is as far as I go, Pansy should waiting outside her door for you" I nodded and started climbing the stair case when Draco called out "Oh and Sarah if you need help with anything and I do mean _anything_ I'm always here to help a maiden in distress" He said with a wink, "GOOD. NIGHT. DRACO" I said then continued my way up the stairs. '_Oh yes this was going to be an interesting year indeed_,' I thought with a smirk.

*yay! Draco finally is here and I can't wait to start writing chapter 6 its going to be very interesting let me tell you. Alight that's all Please review and hopefully soon i'll get started on 6.*UPDATE: I swear im almost finish with chapter 6 I just have a little bit more to write but Im in the process of moving right now so im not sure when It will be posted but maybe like this week or next week but I swear it will be ready by 2 weeks from now, so please don't fault short with me just yet my readers love ya'll~XxxGingerFilesxxX *


	6. Room Mates

Chapter 6

"_Oh and Sarah if you need help with anything and I do mean anything I'm always here to help a maiden in distress" He said with a wink, " . DRACO" I said then continued my way up the stairs. 'Oh yes this was going to be an interesting year indeed,' I thought with a smile._

~~Sarah POV~~

I stopped at the top of the stairs for a moment, turning `round slightly to try and catch a glimpse of _him_ but instead was pulled deeper in to the hallway by three pairs of very well groomed hands and shoved into a room. I was pushed into a chair that was in the middle of the room but before I could protest or even take a good look at my surroundings a girl with hair black as ebony got in my face, much to my displeasure then she spoke, disgust evident in her voice "So you're the new recruit eh?"

With a sarcastic tone I said "ya, what's it to ya?" the one with blond hair smirked, took her wand out, and said a spell. I tried to open my mouth but it was like my mouth was shut with glue. I glared at her, she then said "awww look girls I think we've offended her" I growled at them and they all began to laugh. "Oh Pans, Carls stop messing with her, I think she's had enough on her plate already" said the girl with brown hair. I looked between the three of them very confused "Oh come on Susan we were just having some fun" pouting, said the girl with black hair.

"Honestly, Susie your such a kill joy" stated the blonde, Wrinkling her nose at the unwanted nickname the girl with brown hair spoke "First, you're going to stop calling me that, Second you're going to take the spell off her, then you _both_are going to apologize to her" Susan said in an authoritive tone. Other than a few mutter's of profanity under their breaths they complied, soon I was freed and then two girls introduced themselves; The girl with black hair introduced herself as Pansy Parkinson, offering her hand she asked " No hard feelings?"

"None at all, if I hadn't been the one being pranked I would have laughed along too" I said, shaking her hand. The blonde who I figured to be Caroline O'Hare offered no apology but instead sat on her bed, sulking and giving death glares at Susan. Changing subjects, Pansy began to ask me a whole series of questions from if I had a boyfriend, to what my favorite band was. Finally getting tired of asking me questions Pansy went to bed. Caroline had long since fallen asleep but Susan had stayed up; I guessed she wanted to wait to ask me more serious questions and I was right.

"So…. Who are you really?" she inquired, I sighed I knew she wouldn't buy the fake name and story I had told them earlier. " My true name is Sarah Elizabeth Potter, I am the Daughter of the late James and Lily potter, Twin sister of the chosen one Harry Potter, and Goddaughter of potions master Severus Snape until presently I was Sarah Elizabeth Colwell Eldest of 12 foster children cared for by Maryann Colwell." I stated simply. I watch as she let this new found information sink in, Susan looked nether shocked, nor angry; actually to be frank she showed no emotion at all. This terrified me even more _'what if she was planning on how to kill me, or what if she wakes up the rest of the house!'_ I thought scaredley _'then I would definitely be dead.' _

Finally after what seemed years Susan spoke "Oh thank Merlin!" She practically screamed, rushing over to hug me. Pulling back from our embrace "Wha-I thought you be pretty pissed that I was a potter?!" Susan began to giggle "Oh Merlin no, I thought you were going to say you were You-Know-Who's daughter or something" We looked at each other for a moment then began to laugh harder at the silly thought.

"Oh for the love of Merlin will you too shut your yaps!"Yelled Caroline, apparently awake "Sorry Caroline" We both murmured. Once we knew she had fallen asleep we continued our conversation, "So you're basically an orphan, but I thought you said you were the goddaughter of snape?"

"Well technically yes but- well I don't know what happened exactly but I'll be sure to ask him tomorrow" I replied. Me and Susan after what seemed hours said our goodnights and went to sleep. Susan fell asleep instantly but me I laid awake replaying the same questions in my mind over again as if my brain was a cd player stuck on repeat, '_What really did happen? Maybe the stress of being a single father and he could handle it? Or maybe he didn't even want me!'_

I fell asleep asking myself these questions.

Next morning I was shaken awake by pansy who was from what I could tell already late for breakfast. Jumping out of bed I rushed through what couldn't even be called a shower, having to have Susan quickly show me how to correctly tie my tie, which the house elves had obviously placed in our dorm while we were still asleep. We could hear from downstairs Draco malfoy and his crew getting antsy. Finally Draco had a enough and practically screamed up the stairs

"If she's not ready in the next 50 seconds I'm bloody leaving without her and I don't care what her father dose to me!" Sighing, I quickly run out the door carrying my knee-high converse in one hand while putting my black cherry flavored lip-gloss on in the other hand.

"Finally, what the bloody hell took you all so long?" yelled Draco as we walked down the stairs. We stayed silent while he continued to go on a rant about us being late. As we walked out of the common room, '_If only looks could kill he would already be writhing on floor in pain'._ Before we could explain ourselves Draco put his hand up and while shaking his head said "you know what, Don't tell me I don't want to know." Me and pansy exchanged looks, but kept silent. Caroline kept trying to get blaise to look at her but he seemed more interested in Susan who was talking to Theo. After passing what seemed the fifth corridor we made it too the main hall. As we began to make our way in to the great hall I heard the headmistress call out my name and Draco's

"Miss Potter and Mr. Malfoy please stay behind I need to talk to you both for a moment" she said waving a piece of parchment in one hand. We waved to our friends letting them know to go ahead and go in. "Now, miss potter after I explain to the rest of the student body that we have I new student I need I want you to come up and state your name?" 


	7. Chapter 7

_**XxxHello, Hello, hello, my wonderful readers! I know the title says on hold but after I saw how many reads I got I just couldn't wait anymore! The guilt was eating me ALIVE! Okay so I'm a little rusty with writing harry potter stuff but I think I'll get the hang of it soon so please my dear readers be patient!xx**_X

"Students, please settle down have a very important anncoument to make." Headmistress sated waving her wand to silence the great hall. I swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat. "I would like to inform you that we have a new student, So I ask each and everyone of you to respect her. There Will be some things she refuses to talk about so I ask to not pester her about theses things because I know you all have things you wish not be known." She said, staring down the few who would likely ask anyways. My heart was pounding out of my chest and I'm so scared that they all will harass me or something! I felt someone nuge me, I stood up walking towards where the headmistress once my throat I began

"Hello, My name is Sarah Elizabeth Potter and yes that is my birth name." I could hear everyone in the room gasp and I could see the rumors forming so I continued "Up untill recently I have been living with my muggle mum in the south side of London, While I am blood related to the Potter's my Adoptive Father is Professor Severus Snape and bloody proud of it!" I said with passion slamming my fist on the pedestal This shocked many of the students as well as the professors. I could tell everyone was on edge now by the way people were leaning in.

"I have never known that I was a twin as well as a witch, but like you all I have come here to learn and I would like to be treated as nothing more than a fellow student." Out of the corner of my eye I saw two blurs of fiery red hair come along the sides of the walls and slip quietly into the back of the gryffindor table, Shaking my head I continued "I-I-I I have nothing else to say at this time, Headmistress" I said nodding my head towards her before walking down the old steps and with my head held high. I strutted right towards the Slytherin table, As I sat down next to Pansy and Susan I could feel all eyes on me, but I just looked up and sneered making everyone turn back to their own tables.

"Let the feast begin!" I heard headmistress say. All at once wonderful but strange food appeared on the once empty plates and I began to shovel breakfast items onto my plate.

"Blimey! She eats like one of the lads!" I heard Caroline cry. My head shot straight up at this comment "Well when you barely have a scrap of food on your plate, you learn to appreciate the times when you can eat as much as you want. So excuse me if I don't eat like a spoiled brat!" I growled. Shoving my plate away I got up and stormed out of the Grand hall, I heard Some call after me but I continued my fast walking pace.

As the voices got closer I decided to make a run for it and not knowing where I was going I ran through the many corridors. Finally collapsing in a corner far away from anyone, I felt hot tears flowing down my face as I finally let out the stress this whole event has had on me. I quietly curled up into a ball and sobbed even more, Last thing I remember before dozing off is the silent sound of the wind blowing.

"You think think she's dead?" I heard someone say, "I dunno Georgie her stomach is moving so that must mean she's breathing," I heard the exact same voice say. Opening my eyes and sitting up I looked up too see two red-headed boys. They were both very muscular and slightly tanned, The had bright piercing blue eyes that made me swoon.

Getting up and dusting my skirt off I quietly thanked them both for waking me up and swiftly walked down the corridor. I heard them dash off after me and I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist pulling me back, Quickly stomping his foot and a swift upper cut to the face I broke free.

"Oi! Relax would ya? were not gonna hurt you, we just wanna talk." Said the one on the left. "Honestly, your just as bad as harry, always tense about nothing but a small touch" My jaw tightened at the use of my brother's name.

"Well then you two should learn to keep your hands to yourselves!" I snapped before crossing my arms and letting out a sigh,"I'm Fred and this cheeky bastered here is George. " The boy on left said shaking my hand. "Nice to meet you both, now really I must be going." I said trying to walk away but I was at once blocked by the two ginger haired boys.

"Relax love, we just want to befriend you, because we saw your lovely job on the two prefects-" "and we want you too help us with a prank" George finished Fred's sentence. I haven't done a prank in awhile but awe what the hell why not? I agreed to them even though I had no clue what I was going to be doing and to whom it was going too be used on. I heard the afternoon class bell shrill through the halls, Looking up at one another we made a mad dash for the main hall. We walked back to the main hall and as we departed I stopped short and was confronted by non other than the infamous Mr. Filch.

"Well now what do we have here? Someone skipping classes I see and on your first day too, Severus will not like this at all, ohhh we are in trouble now aren't we?" He said grabbing me by the arm roughly and began leading me too my class. Oh and just guess what class I'm late for? Potions...Great...I'm so screwed! I grumbled in my head. Filch knocked on the dungeon door and it quietly open to revel my father, who was looking quite calm, it was kinda unnerving. "Found this one, wondering the corridors when she should be in here, I believe." Filch said shoving me into the classroom. "Thank you Mr. Filch, I'll have a talk with her later." My father said looking straight at me. A lump was forming in my throat again, swiftly he shut the door and motioned me to take the only avalible seat which was next too a smirking Blase and Draco.

"Now since Ms. Potter Decided to skip today's classes There will be a 50 point deduction from Slytherin and a Two page essay on the proper way to cut a gurgle root to make it use-able in a potion...Due tomarrow." Father sneered, The whole class groaned and looked at me. I got allot of death glares from my fellow classmates, someone even threw a piece of paper at me. I sunk lower into my seat and just let Blaise do the work. I started doodling stars in my notebook and zoning out not wanting to be apart of this lesson.

I felt someone nudge me and I looked up from the horrid picture I was drawing and saw Silver-Grey eyes starring into my bright green ones..

"So where did you go? We looked everywhere." Draco asked, eyebrows knitted together making him look almost concerned. "I dunno? Just didn't stop running but I think it was an old part because allot of the classrooms seemed empty and unused." I shrugged and looked up at him to see both Draco and blaise exchanged looks at each other before returning to work.

"Sooo you went down all the way to shag hall, See any good action" He said raiseing his eybrow, suggestively. Lightly hitting him on the shoulder I retorted "no! I didn't even know thats what it's used for!" I hissed back at him

"Ms. Potter that's another 10 points for raiseing your voice in my class and if I hear you say another word; You, Mr. Zambni, and Mr. Malfoy will spend your evening with me, restocking my storage room, is that clear?" Father warned. We all nodded and returned to our potion, As the class continued to drag on I could feel a pair of eyes staring at me while I worked. When the final bell rang I looked up too see My own eyes starring back at me, I playfully stuck my tougne out at harry then gathering up my books I left the dungeon. Keeping my face down I tried to blend in the best I could, but it was kinda hard since everyone knew who I was.

"Sarah! Wait up!" I heard someone call after me." Sighing I stopped an turned to see my Brother flagging me down, running Frantically after me with a Red haired boy and bushy haired girl close behind him trying to keep up. O giggled as he stopped right next too me out of breath, "Oh shut it" He groaned and I hit him, "What ya need Harry?" I asked. "Well I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with Ron, Hermione, and I this weekend?" He asked, with the same puppy dog look I give, "Alright, Alright fine! Just as long As you quit looking at me Like that" I laughed and harry beamed. The Bushy Haired girl cleared her throat clearly annoyed. "Oh right sorry, this is Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger." I shook both their hands, and quickly said goody bye not wanting to be near Hermione.

I continued my way down too the other set of dungeons where I quickly filed into the common room, threw my stuff on the ground and landed face first into the overly comfy couch. I let out a long moan as I felt my muscle's relax. "There she is!" I heard Pansy shriek before coming over and jumping on me landing on my back. "What the fuck?" I yelled at her "What the hell was that for?" I asked trying to move.

"It's so you don't run away again," I heard Susan say. Finally being able to get a grip I lifted easily off the couch and pansy tumbled to the floor with a thud. I chuckled as Pansy then began to rub her sore bum and she stuck her tongue out at me "Stuff it Potter" "What ever you say Parkinson" I replied. "Oh stuff it both of you, honestly your like a bunch of toddlers." Pansy and I Smirked at each other, both with the same idea in mind. Quickly, we both yelled at the top of our lungs "TICKLE FIGHT!" tackling Susan to the ground, "Stop-haha-stop-it hurts!" She screeched as we began to tickle her. We heard someone clear their throat. We all turned around slowly too see my father and Draco standing there with the same 'WTF' Expression on their faces.

"I would advise you and Ms. Parkinson to stop tormenting Ms. Crossfur and get ready for dinner." Father said before swiftly walking past us and into the small library. We all got up and dusted our skirts off. Draco came up too me

"What the bloody fuck is wrong with you three?" I began to laugh at question "I have no clue, but don't worry Draco," I said getting close to his face and holding on to his tie, making him get extremely red in the face "Next time that could be you." I whispered the last part. He quickly cleared his throat, adjusted his tie and left. Running up the stairs and into my dorm I started to get ready for dinner.

_**Xxx Sooo how'd ya'll like it? had allot of fun writing again and I'm going to write some more soon. I I'll be making a Ask the Charater's tumbler soon, so keep an eye out for that. Have a great day, love you Guise!xxX**_


End file.
